


Pieces of This Life I've Led

by GwenTheTribble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Assimilation, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, Fixing Joss Whedons Mistakes, Immigration & Emigration, Loss of Parent(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romani Character, Twins, and widespread mindwiping and manipulation is a large part, brief mention of the holocaust and anti-roma violence, just know that i have several headcanons, kind of, regarding dofp twins and aou twins, totally platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn’t sign up for his first official war, but he’s already been in an army.  </p><p>A collection of X-Men one sentence fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                _Mutant and proud,_ the girl’s careless words rang in Raven’s ears, catching in her head and coating her tongue, her teeth unable to scrape it off with any sincerity. 

 

 

                Hank watches Raven ( _Mystique)_ walk away, and it isn’t the first time that they’ve stood across from each other, split by the wreckage of their chosen sides, Charles not able to walk and needing her but not asking her to stay.  

 

 

                Hank looks in the mirror, examining his face for signs of aging that he does not find.

 

 

                She leaves her baby with the nuns so that she can give him a better world, and returns to find the place burned down, her blue son nowhere in sight.

 

 

                Pietro and Wanda, twelve, hold baby Lorna to their chests, waiting for a Moltov cocktail thrown by people who hate the Romani to kill them.

 

 

                He meets a girl named Magda in a hotel bar in Poland who says she wants to move to America and become an actress.

 

 

                In this world, Mystique finds Kurt.

 

 

                The boy is born first, his sister chasing after.

 

 

                Hank can still remember in perfect detail the way his uncle Bob had screamed when at eight years old, he had accidentally broken the bones in his hand.  

 

 

                Sean stopped calling, and Hank, so stupid, had thought that just meant he was done with them. 

 

 

                Alex doesn’t sign up for his first official war, but he’s already been in an army. 

 

 

                The twins and Lorna live with their American aunt now. 

 

 

                Their mama used to talk about how a boy who controlled metal lifted the fence with a flick of his wrist and freed her from the camp.

 

 

                Before she was Mystique she was Raven Xavier and before that Raven Darkholme, beloved daughter until she wasn’t. 

 

 

                Pietro manifests first, but Wanda manifests unignorably. 

 

 

                Hank’s college football coach still mourns that the boy graduated.

 

 

                Kurt grows up in a lot of places, but the one constant was church.

 

 

                There are very few worlds in which Hank McCoy gets knocked down and doesn’t get back up.

 

 

                At first it was just supposed to be high schoolers, but the children find them every which way, and babies are left on the doorstep, so that in the end generations of mutants are raised in that school.

 

 

                The shots of gray show up when they are fourteen, and they were never identical, but they still feel like a part of them has been stolen. 

 

 

                Azazel was captured because his lover had his baby in her belly, and he needed to lead the men away from her. 

               

 

                Raven who is Mystique but who is also always going to be Raven, finds her way home in June. 

 

 

                He is six when someone calls him a monster to his face for the first time.

 

 

                His mother had believed he could move the coin, she had seen him do it before.

 

 

                The girl with green hair smirks and Hank feels himself fall, just a little. 

              

 

                 Wanda accidentally sets the neighbor’s house on fire when she is fifteen.

 

 

                It turns out that when you meet someone as a child and watch them grow you don’t love ‘em like you used to, Logan learns.

 

 

                Pietro starts stealing when Wanda is sent away.

 

 

                RoRo just shows up on their doorstep one day, and never really leaves.

 

 

                It turns out that when you meet someone as a child and watch them grow you don’t hate ‘em like you used to, Logan learns.

 

 

                Alex can still feel Darwin’s metaphorical blood on his hands when Charles tells says he has complete faith in him.

 

 

                It takes many years for Hank to even consider allowing his parents to see him like that.

 

 

                Lorna manifests early but gradually.

 

 

                His aunt drinks and tries to tell Pietro his name is Peter and Lorna her name is Laura, and they might not have accents anymore but Pietro won’t allow anymore to be taken from them.

 

 

                Pietro, bored, does the math of his birth one day.

 

               


	2. Chapter 2

Scott finds himself looking at Jean, but also at Lorna. 

 

They turn off the TV and assure the younger kids that the professor will protect them.

 

Emma Frost was not, in fact, dead. 

 

Pietro thinks that silver is the most soothing color.

 

The picture was washed out, but the birthday cake with Alex smiling behind it was clear enough. 

 

The hospital and its treatments left Wanda jumpy and nervous, unsure of what she had seen and heard. 

 

He had lived in the mansion for eleven years, just as long as he had lived at home. 

 

Pietro got Lorna into Xavier’s school as soon as he could. 

 

Jean thinks that the girl with green hair and the boy with red glasses are both very pretty.

 

Aunt Tina spent her childhood in the caravan, being called Tiena.

 

Sean really rued the day he went out for a late night burrito and got captured by the military. 

 

Scott starts walking the day he finds out Alex is alive. 

 

Lorna really gets her powers the day Aunt Tina calls her Laura and the phone crumples in her aunt’s hands.

 

Hank calls his parents every Sunday at 6 O’clock. 

 

Pietro considers dying Lorna’s hair back to brown when she’s six and there are licks of green working their way down. 

 

Wanda makes one friend in the hospital, a boy with red hair and freckles, who tells her that when they get out he’ll take her to the school he taught in.

 

They got Emma a month before Kennedy, but kept her alive for experiments. 

 

The coin and its pain broke some of Charles’s shields. 

 

Star Trek got Hank through the worst years of the nightmare. 

 

It turns out that a mutant terrorist levitating a stadium, dropping it on the white house and attempting to kill the president causes significantly more fear than a blue girl killing a scientist. 

 

Sean isn’t stupid, he knows that Charles isn’t what he used to be, but Hank has to realize, right?

 

Logan keeps tabs on Rogue, but he still has to rescue her because she still has to run away. 

 

In the other world, Charles starts to pull himself together when his sister kills for the first time. 

 

In the years where they are alone Hank can go days without seeing Charles. 

 

Raven held on to Charles as long as she could.

 

Pietro and his sisters were the sole survivors of the fire.

 

Jean needs them younger than she did in the other world.

 

Alex sees Erik on the TV in a motel and hurries home. 

 

Hank realizes with a start that he hasn’t been further than 50 miles from the mansion in nine years. 

 

Aunt Tina is happy to get Lorna all the princess dresses and Barbies she wants, glad to have one normal nibling, even if her hair is green. 

 

Charles never meant to get children involved in a war.

 

Raven loves her brother, she really does, but he acts like she is still nine and frightened on the first day of boarding school.

 

His Mama buys him a nice pair of size 12 shoes when he leaves for Harvard and tells him to write home when he needs more.

 

Erik’s mama used to admire the maroon dress in the tailor’s window. 

 

Lorna finds herself very distracted by Jean and Scott on most days.


End file.
